


A Matter of Time

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time waiting, Agron and Nasir start dating. On their second date, they're ready for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Modern AU, Agron and Nasir are about to spend their first night with each other.

Agron had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

He’d known Nasir for a year, fallen in love with him after around two months, and was intent on getting him on a date. The problem was Nasir was already seeing this asshole. Well, as far as Agron was concerned he was an asshole. He might be biased.

Nasir and Castus’s relationship only lasted for a few months longer and Agron wondered if he could credit the looks that Nasir often sent his way, accompanied by something that was more than a friendly smile. He waited about a month after Nasir broke up with Castus before asking him out but after a year plus of being together, Nasir said he needed a little more time. Agron was disappointed but he could respect that.

Then, three weeks ago, Nasir asked him if he wanted to grab some coffee some time.

Which brought them to now, on their second date in some nice restaurant, talking to each other and smiling before lapsing into silence and just staring at each other, knowing what was going to come later that night.

“Want dessert?” Nasir asked.

“I have something else in mind.”

Nasir grinned at that.

When Agron parked the car outside of Nasir’s apartment, Nasir immediately grabbed his shirt and hauled him into a kiss. They had to part for Agron to get his seatbelt off and then he was trying to pull Nasir onto his lap. Only the smaller man’s back bumped the steering wheel as he awkwardly tried to maneuver himself over the space between the seats. They both laughed in response to the failed attempt.

“Come in,” Nasir said. His hands still grasped Agron’s shirt. “More room there.”

“Yeah?”

“I promise.” He let go of Agron’s collar with one hand and slipped it down between them to feel his cock through his pants.

Agron’s hips rose off the seat as he bucked into the touch but before he could do any more than that Nasir had slipped away and out of the car.

Agron grinned as he followed him.

Nasir kissed him once they reached his door. “Sure about this?”

“Only for months.”

After, as Agron lay in Nasir’s bed, with Nasir curled up against his him, the wait for this no longer seemed so bad. This was always what was meant to happen. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
